In the Life of Emilee Weasley
by Haileylynn4
Summary: It is based on my quotev quiz characters, it is my first fan fiction story so please review and favorite! If it gets any interest I will continue!
1. America

The stone stared into my soul. The cool greyness of it matching the way my heart and mind felt in this moment. The elegant cursive read "Charlotte Ivy Weasley" and "Alfie Leonard Weasley", my parents, resting peacefully. I cannot explain how weird it was to be talking and laughing one second then the next second trying to retrieve them from the hands of death. The emotion overcame me again as I started to sob in front of the last resting place for them. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder; I evened out my sobs as I turned to look at my aunt Molly, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Emilee… It is time to leave my dear; its time" she spoke softly. She was right two weeks had passed since the accident and it was time to try and find a new home with my new family who I didn't really know at all. I picked myself up from the ground and walked away from their tombstones. My Uncle Arthur came into view as we walked up to car, we all got into the car and didn't say a word, but this silence was the bearable silence.

We stopped at a house which I had never seen before; it was an old Victorian home in the middle of nowhere. As we got out of the car Uncle Author thanked the old woman who had a appeared in front of us. We made our way inside to disorganized chaos with a musty smell of old books, plants and people. Aunt Molly came to stop in front of the gigantic fire place. She turned to me and said "Alright my dear, I know you didn't use magic all that often at home but we are going to use the Floo power, okay?" I nodded and gulped at the same time, nervousness creeping over me. My parents, who had been doing muggle studies since I was born in America, had rarely used magic because they wanted to connect with muggles on a deeper level. She grabbed the green powder and handed it to me. "Now say "The Burrow" and we will be home in no time. I nodded as I held on to the green powder in my hands I squeaked as I threw the powder at my feet, "The Burrow"

The next thing I knew I was planted face first into a patterned rug as I heard two boys laughing at my first attempt.

"Well that one sure got you in the arse." Laughed a skinner but taller red headed boy I heard some more mumbling as I struggled to get myself up.

"Hello!" I heard in unison, my eyes turned and looked up—whoa was I seeing double? The boy who had just laughed at me was standing in front of me but here was two of him now. I must have hit my head really hard.

"He is George" "He is Fred." They said as they announced each other "oh wait maybe he is Fred" the next replied in a question "Then am I George?" Twins, ah it made much more sense now.

I heard a frustrated sigh as Molly appeared and took them by their ears as they protested "Now boys, no fooling around right now, be nice or you will have to deal with me later." Molly spurted out towards them. "Yes mum" the replied in unison once again running out the door.

I sat dumbfounded on the couch trying to take in all my surroundings. A broom sweeping, dishes cleaning themselves, the twins running in and out. Just as I looked at the stairs a little girl came out quietly behind them.

The nervousness in her eyes remind of me of myself just minutes ago, I spoke softly to her " Hello, my name is Emilee, what is your name?" her eyes got more curious as she quietly tiptoed her way over to me "Ginny" I heard in a cute voice.

"I do believe we are cousins Ginny, isn't that fun?" I asked her trying to make her feel better. She smiled as she spoke next "Yes it is, I am happy to have another girl to be with besides mum, you have bills old room now, I cleaned it up nice for you, would you like to see?" she asked much to shyly for how much she talked in the last seconds. I nodded and she grabbed my hand and led me toward my future.


	2. Diagon Alley

I sat in my room staring at my celling trying to take it all in. Two weeks ago, I had my parent, I had my life, and I was happy. Now I cannot help but think how fortunate I am to have Molly and Arthur. No matter how much I missed my parents I knew this life was going to turn out great. I fell asleep before I could even think to unpack. I awoke to a soft knock on my door as light peered into my room. I heard a unrecognized boys voice

"Um Emilee, my mum wanted me to wake you. Breakfast is ready; we are going to Diagon Alley today. So, bring a jacket." And just as he came he left.

There is another one? How many of them are there? I quickly got dressed and went to look in front of the mirror to see how I fared today. Well, it is rather a scary sight but not as bad as some of my mornings. I smoothed my strawberry blonde hair, a little but more on the blonde side. My Green eyes peered back at me ready for the day; with a deep breath I headed down stairs.

The Weasley's and I made our way through Diagon Alley. It was very hard with everyone running in all opposite directions for all of their supplies. Molly made it look easy and did it very efficiently. My eyes must have been in shock because the boy who knocked on my door this morning leaned over and said "My name is Ron, I will help, and I know it must be scary, but what are cousins for?" and smiled.

I looked at his face, he looked awkward with bright red hair and freckles but underneath that you could tell he was going to be handsome, but what did I care what he looked like? He was a cousin; better yet a friend and I really needed one in my predicament. I smiled a wide smile and said

"It means a lot Ron" we awkwardly hugged but it was a loving hug that only comes from family. It was good to know I was going to have a friend on this endeavor. Molly yelled for all of Weasley's to head to the next shop. We all filed out and moved along, past store windows, when suddenly something caught my eye. It looked like an old fashioned muggle broom, but it was floating? Yes it was floating! All by itself! Fred and George joined me at the window.

"Come on ankle bitter, we got to get to Olivander's before we head home." Said Fred

"What is that?!" I asked incredulously

"What? You've never seen a broom before?" They asked in unison.

"Not one like this before!" I exclaimed, the pulled me away from the window display and explained to me all about this foreign game of quidditch that was supposedly huge in the wizarding world. Both of them played for Gryffindor's (whatever that is?) team. Then they had to explain to me what a Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huffepuff, and Ravenclaw is and basically everything about the wizarding world my parent had failed to mention in their short time on earth. After all the shopping was done we made our way home and all went to bed. As I ended up in my bed again I felt... excited? Yes, excited. Tomorrow I would start my new life.


End file.
